Pijamada
by YuriHot
Summary: Después de un acontecimiento, Ayano duda sobre el amor que tiene hacia Kyoko. Lemon, cosas por el estilo y demás. Disfrute


A medida que avanzaba la noche para el disfrute de cuatro chicas que con la simple intención de pasar el rato, o de fortalecer sus lazos de amistad, propusieron hacer una agradable pijamada en la casa de una de ellas. Ya sea porque los padres no estarían de acuerdo, o porque no querían ser molestadas por terceros, ellas decidieron reunirse en la casa de una de ellas. Yui, la única chica de segundo que vive sola.

Un avatar de pelo morado fue rodeado y exterminado con una bomba que maliciosamente coloco su enemiga para ganar sus ítems.

-¡no!... eso no es justo Toshinō Kyōko- protesto molesta la chica que controlaba el avatar al cual habían eliminado

-je je je, la súper sexy comando Kyōko ataca de nuevo- dijo sintiéndose superior

-es solo por qué haces trampa- dijo su mejor amiga y anfitriona de la pijamada, Yui

-si como sea, ya no quiero jugar- dijo Kyōko queriendo hacer otra cosa

-creo que será mejor tomar un baño, ¿Quién va primero?- dijo Yui

-¿porque no vamos en pareja?- propuso Chitose

-en pareja- Yui estaba incierta a esa idea

-eso le he propuesto a Yui pero es muy tímida- dijo Kyōko

-calla no es eso…-

-¿Qué dices tú Ayano-chan?-

-eh… bueno… yo…- Ayano estaba un poco nerviosa de que Chitose propusiera que se bañara junco con Kyōko

-claro que ella quiere, verdad!-

-¡que!... yo…-

-si Ayano quiere no tengo elección- dijo Yui a lo que Ayano la miro por unos segundos y esta parecía sonreírle –Ayano y Chitose pueden ir primero-

Mientras las invitadas de Yui se duchaban ella aprovechó para preparar la cena (Kyōko no cuenta como invitada).

-¿qué prepararas Yui?- pregunto su amiga rubia

-yosenabe-

-…- Kyōko no respondió, lo que fue bastante raro para Yui

-¿les diste las pijamas a Chitose y Ayano?-

-si…- dijo la rubia sin más

-Kyōko… ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Yui preocupada porque Kyōko daba respuestas secas

-nada- dijo evitando el contacto visual con Yui

-habla ahora mismo- dijo Yui con firmeza

Kyōko suspiro y agrego –¿te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Ayano tiene hacia mí?-

Yui se había quedado petrificada _¿Cómo lo supo?_ En efecto que ella ya lo sabía, pero creía que Kyōko jamás se iba a dar cuenta, a menos que Ayano se le haya confesado

-ella se te ha…-

-¡no!, acabo de escuchar una conversación que ella tenía con Chitose en el baño-

-¿y tú que piensas?-

Kyōko poco a poco dejo su expresión pensativa para dar paso a una que Yui conocía muy bien, y que le indicaba que la rubia tenía una idea descabellada en mente, que seguramente terminara en algo totalmente malo

-bueno…- coloco un dedo en su mejilla y comenzó a caminar con paso lentos y sensuales –creo que ya es hora de que Ayano obtenga lo que busca, después de todo es una chica con necesidades… como lo eras tú Yui- Kyōko se paró junto a Yui y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la morena. Yui quiso apartarla de inmediato pero Kyōko tomo su rostro y la beso con fuerza. Yui Lucho para quitarse a Kyōko, cuando lo logro fijo su vista en la entrada de la cocina solo para encontrase con los ojos vidriosos de Ayano.

-que tonta eres- dijo Yui

Yui salió de la cocina a toda prisa para darle alcance a la chica de la coleta, al solo encontrar a Chitose, ella supuso que Ayano ha salido del apartamento. Lo comprobó al salir y encontrarla recargada sobre la pared del pasillo

-Ayano déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees, lo que sucede es…-

-yo nunca tendré oportunidad, son mejores amigas, como puedo yo competir con eso-

-no digas eso, tú eres muy hermosa, estoy segura que cualquier chica querría salir contigo-

-pero no Toshinō Kyōko… ella te pertenece- decía cabizbaja la chica tsundere

-¡te equivocas! ella y yo solo somos amigas y nada más, yo no ciento nada por ella-

-¡pero las vi! Esta más que claro… nada de lo que digas cambiara ese hecho-

-entonces…- Yui tomo a Ayano por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, instantáneamente Ayano se sonrojo pero no hizo intentos de apartarse. Yui vio luz verde –talvez esto te haga entrar en razón- Yui choco sus labios con los de Ayano, dudo al principio pero los movió ligeramente, se sorprendió al sentir que Ayano le correspondió

Ayano no sabía si era porque quería tener un beso indirecto con la rubia o porque en el fondo no era Kyōko a quien ella amaba. Ayano pasó sus manos por el cuello de Yui y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el corto cabello de Yui. Yui no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en un arranque de locura tomo a Ayano y la beso, y Ayano le correspondió. Yui no podía negar que se sentía bien, había besado a otras chicas como chinatsu, Akari y Kyōko pero ninguno de esos besos se comparaban con las sensaciones que los labios de Ayano provocaban en su cuerpo. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero aun siguieron muy juntas, frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Queriendo despejar todas sus dudas, Ayano cerró el espacio que las separaba, Yui le dio la bienvenida apretándola más contra su cuerpo, Yui acaricio con su lengua los labios de Ayano, Ayano comprendió y abrió su boca para dejar entrar a Yui. Yui no estaba satisfecha, aferrándose más a Ayano queriendo llegar más profundo en la boca de Ayano y probar cada centímetro de la misma, pero sintió luego estar combatiendo con la lengua de Ayano por el dominio, ante esto Yui soltó un gemido que fue acallado por Ayano, y al mismo tiempo Ayano ahogaba los suyo en la boca de Yui. Las manos antes inmóviles, comenzaron a moverse deseosas por explorar el cuerpo al cual estaba sujetas. Yui comenzó acariciando la espalda de Ayano y de vez en cuando se desviaba más abajo. Ayano llevo una de sus manos por el cuello de Yui y por su pecho, hasta que se detuvo en un suave montículo que lo acaricio suavemente por encima de la tela. Faltas de aire, las chicas volvieron a separarse, solo un delgado hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. Rápidamente se separaron a distancia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y donde lo estaba haciendo.

 _¿Que acaba de pasar?_

Yui respiraba agitada, ella no se atrevió a mirar a Ayano, y Ayano no se atrevió a mirar a Yui. Ninguna de las dos tuvo palabras para explicar lo que acababan de hacer, Yui estaba muy confundida, pero Ayano lo estaba más.

Para Yui Ayano era la mujer más linda de la escuela, pero hasta ahí, nunca sintió nada por ella más que una simple amistada, al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Ayano estaba echa un lio, se supone que ella está enamorada de Kyōko, y aunque hubiera querido un beso indirecto de la rubia, jamás paso por su cabeza la imagen de Kyōko mientras se besaba con Yui.

Entraron en el apartamento pero ninguna dijo una sola palabra.

-Ayano-chan dónde estabas?-

-fu… fui a tomar aire ji jii- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Yui dejo a solas a sus amigas y se fue hacia la cocina, al llegar ahí se encontró con Kyōko quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

-que- dijo Yui

-no nada, pero deberías cerrar la puerta antes de salir-

Yui entro en pánico, Kyōko la ha visto, esto sería algo malo para la chica de las curvas perfectas.

-que… ¿qué fue lo que viste?- con temor pregunto

-nada nada, yo no he visto nada jejeje- ella salió de la cocina dejando a Yui con la duda, que duda es lógico que la rubia lo vio todo

Durante el trascurso del tiempo, las chicas cenaron en un ambiente un poco tenso, Kyōko hacia sus típicas tonterías mientras que Chitose quería hacer que Ayano se sonrojase, pero nada paso. Ayano nunca dijo una sola palabra, y Yui tampoco. Ambas chicas se habían quedado mudas y no se dirigían la mirada.

-buuu, ¿qué les pasa a uds dos?-

-nada- dijo Yui levantándose de la mesa

Kyōko está más que decir que moría de aburrimiento, cuando termino de cenar fue en busca de su postre favorito, pero cuando abrió el refrigerador de Yui este estaba sin ningún ron con pasas

-Yui… no hay helado, ve y cómprame un helado-

-yo no hare eso, si tanto lo quieres ve tú y cómpralo-

-está bien, Chitose ¿me podrías acompañar?-

-claro Toshinō-san-

Ante eso Yui quiso impedir que la rubia se fuera y más a esa hora de la noche, pero Kyōko ya había salido del apartamento, dejándola sola con Ayano. Ayano estaba sentada en la mesa, sin mover un solo dedo, su plato de comida no había sido tocado, cosa que preocupo a Yui, pero no sabía cómo hablar con ella, pero debía intentarlo

-este… Ayano- le llamo pero parecía no haberle escuchado –Ayano- así que se puso a un lado y con temor toco su hombro

-kyaaa!...- grito de repente la chica tsundere

-yo… yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento-

-¿Por qué?... no… yo, nada… olvídalo-

Yui sabía que debía hablar sobre lo que paso tarde o temprano, y que mejor momento ahora que Kyōko no está para arruinarlo todo. Yui rodeo la mesa y se sentó en frente de Ayano, pero no se atrevió a mirarla directamente

-escucha… Sobre lo que paso hace rato…- Yui se había sonrojado pero esto Ayano no lo notaba porque tampoco se atrevió a mirarla

-es… extraño- dijo Ayano, con temor miro hacia Yui que al mismo tiempo también la miro

-yo lo siento… no sé qué me paso… solo te vi y… perdí el control…-

-yo… ¿yo te gusto?- interrumpió la chica tsundere

Yui pensó en esa probabilidad, y ciertamente había algo de verdad en ello, su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte mientras suavemente dijo –si… me gustas-

Ayano pensó por un momento sus palabras –¿crees que… Toshinō Kyōko es… la indicada para mí?-

-¡no lo es!- fue rápida su respuesta

-en… entonces tu-tu si… lo eres-

Yui no supo cómo responder a eso, agacho su cabeza y fijo su vista sobre sus manos que descansaban sobre la mesa –yo… no lose…-

Ayano se levantó se acercó dónde Yui, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un beso rápido, se separó muy sonrojada y agrego. –Tal vez… de-debemos… comprobar-

Yui se levantó, tomo la mano de Ayano y la guio hasta la sala, entando ahí ambas se sentaron en el sillón, Yui tomo la iniciativa y con manos temblorosas rodeado a Ayano por la cintura, de manera lenta y muy suave sus labios hicieron contacto dejando que las sensaciones que anteriormente habían sentido volvieran a dominarlas. Ayano sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, y sentía a través de su pecho que estaba junta al de Yui, como el corazón de la otra chica también latía igual. Ayano se maravillaba de lo bien que se sentía, creía que un simple beso no sería capaz de despertar tantas emociones como lo hace besar a Yui

-¿qué piensas ahora?- Yui le pregunto

-yo… aun no estoy segura… co-continuemos-

Deseosas por el contacto volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue Ayano quien le pidió permiso a Yui para entrar en su boca, cosa que fue permitido. Yui avanzo su cuerpo sobre el de Ayano, hasta que la acostó suavemente sobre el sofá, abandono su boca y empezó trazar un camino por su cuello, dando besos húmedos dejando marcas de saliva por el camino.

-Ayano… te amo- dijo Yui con seguridad en cada palabra

-Funami-san…-

-llámame Yui-

-Yui… no puedo saberlo, perdón… talvez si… seguimos- Ayano no sabía si lo que sentía era amor, pero su cuerpo necesitaba de las caricias de Yui, se lo pedía a gritos

Sus manos se movieron cerca de los pechos, tomándolos por debajo comenzó a masajearlo, degustando sus oídos con los hermosos sonidos que Ayano producía, pero la tela era un estorbo. Yui le dio a entender a Ayano lo que ella quería, la chica de la coleta se enderezó y retiro su pijama dejando solo su sujetador, los ojos de Yui fueron rápidamente hacia los pechos de la tsundere. Yui volvió a la boca de Ayano, con sus manos daba masajes a los pechos, hasta que ya no resistió mas la tentación y procedió a deshacerse del sujetador que cayó sobre el piso. Yui fijo unos instantes apreciando los maravillosos pechos de la tsundere, comenzó jugando con el izquierdo apretando el pezón endurecido entre sus dejos.

-aaahh…- Ayano lanzo un grito extasiado

Yui bajo su cabeza y lamio alrededor del pezón derecho, inmediatamente Ayano sintió electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, acompañado con cierto hormigueo agradable en sus regiones sensibles

-Yuiii hmmm-

Empezó a succionar con su boca, chupando y mordisqueando la pequeña protuberancia de color rosa. Bajo su mano derecha haciendo círculos por su estómago, el cuerpo de Ayano se estremecía ante esos toques, Yui descendió aún más hasta que se encontró con el comenzó de los pantalones, pero eso no la detuvo, sumergió su mano por debajo del elástico, sintió una gran cantidad de humedad, gustosa empezó hacer círculos alrededor de aquel manantial.

-Yuiiii…- Ayano sentía gustosa como los dedos de Yui se balanceaban por entre sus pliegues y sus labios, extendiendo la humedad por toda su ropa interior, mientras ella daba más lubricante para hacer que se sienta lo más placentero posible

Yui se separó de Ayano y bajo del sillón, admiro a la chica que respiraba agitada, pero con la mirada llena de lujuria. Yui tomo ambos lados de los pantalones de Ayano y los retiro, dejando al descubierto las bragas blancas de la chica, Ayano se sintió indefensa y cerro sus piernas, Yui se agacho y metió el dedo gordo de Ayano en su boca, usando su lengua comenzó a chuparlo y lamer entre los dedos.

-Ayano… eres preciosa-

-Yui…- Yui subió un poco y acaricio con su aliento la entrada húmeda de Ayano, Ayano soltó un hermoso gemido, Yui saco su lengua y lamio un poco del líquido de las bragas, Ayano pudo sentir la electricidad placentera, moviendo sus caderas más cerca de Yui para un mayor contacto, pero Yui parecía burlarse de ella. Yui bajo nuevamente hacia los pies, dejando besos en ambas piernas

Mientras lamia los dedos de Ayano, Yui comenzó a quitarse parte de su ropa, primero su short y luego su camisa y sujetador, quedando solo con unas bragas de color negro. Se puso de pie para que Ayano la apreciara mejor, la tsundere le dio una rápida mirada, deseosa por probar cada centímetro de aquella piel. Yui volvió a tumbarse sobre Ayano y ataco sus labios, sus mano la llevo hacia la entrepierna de la tsundere, sumergió sus dedos bajo las bragas y comenzó a frotar esparciendo la humedad por todo el agujero. Ayano hizo lo mismo y fue hacia las bragas negras de Yui, las cuales ya estaban empapadas con el dulce néctar de la chica atlética.

-aaahmm… hmm Ayano…-

Yui incerto su dedo medio en el agujero de Ayano, la chica tsundere soltó un grito

-aaaahhh Yuiiii siiii-

Ayano vio esta acción como una invitación de hacer lo mismo, y también insertó un dedo en Yui. Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse en busca de mayor contacto y mayor penetración, no pasó más de tres minutos antes de que las chicas lanzaran un grito. Sus cuerpos se contrajeron en espasmos que ayudaban a la expulsión de líquido por sus vaginas, causados por la eyaculación femenina. Ambas retiraron sus manos húmedas del agujero de la otra, y se lo llevaron a la boca, probaron el sabor almizclado y les gusto

Yui se acostó sobre Ayano con su cabeza entre las piernas de Ayano deseosa por probar as de ese néctar, y dejo su trasero de modo que Ayano tuviera acceso a él. Yui retiro las bragas húmedas de Ayano, las tomo entre sus manos y retorció la prenda que instantáneamente empezó a gotear en la boca de Yui, retorció la prenda hasta que quedo seca. Ayano no fue a tales extremos solo retiro las bragas de Yui hasta sus muslos, en la posición en la que estaba no podía hacer lo mismo que su compañera, solo se limitó a lamer alrededor de la vagina de Yui.

-aamm-

Yui descendió y empezó a devorar la vagina de Ayano, comenzó lamiendo y chupando el clítoris erecto.

-Yui… Yui…-

Ayano jugo con el agujero trasero de Yui, incitándola, Ayano penetro a Yui por el ano, eso tomo con la guardia baja a Yui, pero ella no hizo lo mismo, ella en cambio insertó dos dedos a la vez en la vagina de Ayano.

-aaahhh…-

Ayano gemía al igual que Yui, pero sus sonidos eran acallamos en las profundidades de sus cuerpos, todo estaba por venir, intensificaron su trabajo, con movimientos más rápidos esperaron con ansias el momento de la entrega del néctar delicioso. Yui penetraba con su lengua esperando con ansias, mordisqueando y acariciando, Ayano intensifico la penetración anal, y con la lengua penetro la vagina de Yui, El clímax llego, las paredes de Yui se contrajeron alrededor de la lengua de Ayano e incluso su ano apretó con fuerza el dedo de Ayano, un nuevo orgasmo sacudió sus cuerpo, Ayano fue bañada con los jugos de Yui, pero Yui la tuvo un tanto difícil, ella abrió su boca y recibió gustosa el néctar de su amante, no desperdiciaron ni una gota, cuando vieron que el sabor había desaparecido, Yui se giró y se recostó en el pecho de Ayano quien la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-¿qué tal te pareció?- Yui le pregunto

-fue maravilloso, ahora estoy segura-

-¿de que estas segura?-

-estoy segura de que te amo Yui-

-te amo Ayano-

Se dieron un beso y cerraron sus ojos, esperando recuperar sus energías, pero un chirrido interrumpió a Yui quien localizando el origen del sonido, estiro su mano para poder alcanzar su celular. Yui lo miro y observo que tenía un nuevo correo, lo abrió y leyó:

 _Espero que se la estén pasado bien, y si no, que pena me das. Chitose y yo decidimos dejarlas solas, así que aprovecha porque si no me voy a enojar. Volveremos en la mañana._

 _Adiós._

A Yui se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, y es qué es ese tiempo de locura y pasión, se había olvidado por completo de sus amigas y el que las pueda descubrir en esa situación. Pero qué más da, Yui volvió a recostarse junto a su amada quien ya parecía dormida, ella cerro sus ojos y dejo que el sueño la venciera, pensando que al despertarse mañana ya no será como antes.

Una rubia coloco su celular a un lado de la cama donde estaba acostada, mientras que un par de ojos la veían de más abajo

-ya está… ¿continuamos Chitose?-

-claro Toshinō-san-

Chitose se sumergió entre las piernas de la rubia quien de manera automática empezó a gemir y a retorcerse de placer. Gritos y suspiros solo son oídos por las paredes de a aquella habitación de aquel love hotel.

* * *

 **Hola soy yo, YuriHot y les traje un nuevo limon o como sea que le digan.**

 **Esta historia podría o no tener otra parte, aun no estoy del todo... pero bueno. Espero les aya gustado**


End file.
